Trust
by Lilmizmoz
Summary: One-shot JAC. Jo must overcome fears from her past to find her future. Rated M.


**A/N: Just a little one-shot featuring Mac & Jo. Hope you like it. Any reviews or constructive criticism is welcome, please be gentle with me **  
**Disclaimer: They aren't mine, I was just borrowing them for a spell.**

Trust

Mac loved Jo, and for the past few months they had been dating quietly. They were neither hiding their relationship nor announcing it to the world, their team knew but the rest of the lab just suspected. They shared evenings at the movies and made out like teenagers on the couch in front of the television. While Mac was ready to move their relationship forward Jo kept pushing him away. She never said why she was reluctant to take things further with him, but he had an idea – her ex-husband.  
She couldn't trust him enough to let go of control even for a moment. She wouldn't admit as much, but he knew what Russ had put her through and knew her well enough to see the truth in her eyes.  
'Jo do you trust me?' he asked as they lay on the couch in his apartment.  
'Yes' she replied.  
'Then why do you pull away from me every time I start to touch you? Don't you want me?' he asked nervously, it had taken him weeks to get up the courage to ask the question, fearful of her reply.  
'I do Mac, of course I do, it's just…not being in control scares me.'  
'Will you try something with me; you'll have to trust me? You can change your mind whenever you like, no pressure' he ventured.  
Jo nodded her head and Mac kissed her on the cheek then got up and went into the hallway. She was suddenly nervous but intrigued by his behaviour. She really did want to be with him but she didn't know how to get past her fears.

Jo jumped when Mac appeared behind her and used her silk scarf to gently blindfold her, she almost panicked and it took all her self-control and trust in him not to rip it off straight away.  
'Mac, what are you doing?' she said tensing up.  
'I'm showing you that you can trust me completely and that you are in control.'  
'You're trying to show me something by blindfolding me?' she replied, trying not to let her voice tremble with fear.  
'Yes, remember you can take it off whenever you like. I want you to trust me, but I'll understand if this is too much, okay?'  
'Okay'  
Mac took her hands and pulled her gently to her feet. 'I want to take you to my bedroom, yes or no?'  
'Yes.' Her heart was in her mouth, but she swallowed her nerves and let him lead her.  
He kept hold of her hands, which he noticed were trembling slightly, and guided her past the furniture and along the corridor to his bedroom. Stopping just inside the doorway he lifted her right hand to his lips and kissed it.  
'Jo, I want to unbutton your top, yes or no?'  
'Yes' she whispered, feeling incredibly turned on and more nervous than she could remember. For the first time since he'd blindfolded her he wasn't touching her and for a few seconds she felt afraid, but only because she'd lost that connection to him.  
'I'm right here' he said somehow sensing her fear that he'd leave her alone and vulnerable. 'I won't do anything or go anywhere unless you say I can, okay?'  
She nodded. There was something about his voice that seemed lower and deeper now, and every syllable swirled around her like the rich dark aroma of coffee.  
He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off her shoulders, letting it slide down her arms and onto the floor. 'I want to kiss you; can I kiss your beautiful body, yes or no?'  
'Yes'  
His lips started on her neck, kissing gently along the line of her shoulder and her breaths became short and fast under the exquisite sensation of his lips and hot breath on her skin. Not being able to see anything had heightened her senses so much even the slightest touch felt amazing. She could feel herself starting to respond and it scared her.  
'Stop' she gasped and immediately he halted, removing his lips from her neck and the hand she hadn't even noticed was on her hip. 'Sorry, I'm sorry'  
'There's nothing to be sorry for Jo. Do you want me to take the blindfold off?'  
'Yes…no…I don't know Mac'  
His hand reached out and cupped her cheek. 'Don't think about what I want, you choose what happens tonight and I love you no matter what, okay?'  
'Okay' she nodded.  
He noticed a tear escape from beneath the blindfold and felt it run along his hand. 'Can I kiss you, just once on the lips? Yes, or no?'  
'Yes'  
His lips met hers and he kissed her, a chaste innocent kiss of pure love rather than needful passion. Her heart skipped a beat and she knew she needed to do this tonight, she had to battle past her fears to get what she wanted, a full relationship with the man she loved.  
'Mac please…' she whispered as they parted.  
'It's okay, I understand' he replied, raising his hands to the makeshift blindfold and gently pulling it up over her eyes. She grabbed his wrists and stopped him.  
'No…I trust you, I love you, and I want you to make love to me tonight, yes or no?' she said moving his hands down, placing one back on her hip and the other on the buckle of her belt.  
He couldn't believe how arousing this slow build up was and when he said 'yes' it came out of this mouth in a tone weakened by emotion and lust.  
'You okay?' Jo giggled hearing his voice crack.  
He cleared his throat and spoke in his usual measured tone once again 'Jo, you are the sexiest woman I have ever met, and being here with you like this is enough to take my breath away…I want to take off your jeans, yes or no?' she could hear his smile as he asked.  
'Yes'

Over the next 20 minutes he asked her permission to remove her clothing and his own one article at a time, also requesting and giving kisses and gentle caresses as he went.  
'Jo, I want to lie you down on the bed, yes or no?'  
'Mac, don't ask me anymore. You have my permission to do whatever you like.'  
He scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed. Kneeling on the edge of the bed he lowered her onto the feather duvet. He watched the rapid rise and fall of her chest and smiled as a shiver of anticipation rolled from her head to her toes matching the one that coursed through this own body.  
He reached out and touched her, tracing his fingers lightly over her abdomen and causing her to arch her back and breathe in sharply. He deliberately tickled her when he reached the curve of her hip and delighted in the way her lips curled into a big smile.  
He was ready and shifted on the bed so he was kneeling over her thighs, he reached for the blindfold again and this time removed it. Jo put her hand in front of her eyes to protect them while they got used to the light again. She looked at his body and blushed deeply, his body was toned and muscular just as she had imagined, and he was so hard for her. She looked into his eyes for the first time and nodded as she bit her bottom lip.

He moved one leg, using it to separate hers, she more than willingly spread her legs wider and after rolling on a condom settled on top of her, his hardness pressing against her thigh as he stopped for a moment.  
'Jo, are you…' he started, wanting to make sure this was really what she wanted. He didn't finish his question; her hand wound its way to the back of his neck and brought his lips crashing down onto hers. That told him all he needed to know.  
He moved so he was at her entrance and slowly pushed forward; she gasped as he filled her, his pelvis grinding against hers.  
'Oh Lord!' she whimpered breathlessly, almost unable to contain herself as wave after wave of tingling sensations flooded through her.  
He pulled back then pushed inside her again, even slower and deeper than before. He was deliberately setting a slow, teasing pace; he wanted to extend the pleasure for her as long as he could before she came.  
She was clinging to him for dear life as her body reacted to the rhythm of his thrusts, scared of losing control, but her body was ignoring her brain and she was pushing her hips up to meet his.  
'Mac, stop' she yelled as her fear took over again. He stopped in his tracks, buried deep inside her and she came hard, her muscles clenching deliciously around him. Pulling out he rolled onto the bed next to her.  
_Too late._ The power of her orgasm made her lose herself in an explosion of sensation, and overwhelmed she blacked out.

'Jo…? Can you hear me baby?' the tone of worry in his voice unmistakable as he stroked her cheek softly, trying to bring her round.  
'I'm sorry' she said opening her eyes, covering her face and rolling away from him, curling up tightly and crying.  
'Oh Jo, please don't cry – you'll break my heart' he whispered wrapping his arm around her and holding her.  
'I'm sorry' she whispered weakly, still curled up defensively.  
'Jo, what are you sorry for? I should be sorry; I never should've pushed you. I feel like I gave you no choice' he replied, his tone sorrowful and dark with emotion.  
'It wasn't like that for a second, you did nothing I didn't want you to do' she said turning to him and burying her head in his chest, hoping it showed him she was okay.  
He kissed her forehead and cuddled her closer 'I love you, more than words could ever say'  
She looked up at him and saw the love in his eyes, he had seen her fall apart and still loved her? How was that possible?  
'Jo, you don't have to be on your guard with me. I will never take advantage of you; I will never treat you like he did. You are the most precious thing I have in my life. You understand that don't you?'  
Jo nodded 'I know…I love you too.'

They spent the whole night together for the first time. She had fallen asleep in his arms before now on the couch, but now she was naked next to him. She was lying on her front with her arms mimicking a gesture of surrender, how she could be comfortable like that he didn't know. The sheets were covering them both up to their waists and he lay propped up against the pillows watching her sleep. Every inch of her exposed skin was beautiful and he wanted to run his hands over her, then his lips, and then lose himself to her again.  
She looked perfect to his eyes, and the only thing more beautiful than her body was her face. Her cheeks were flushed with the heat of the night and their earlier lovemaking, and her lips turned up into the faintest hint of a smile. She looked peaceful…she looked satisfied.

She woke up as sunlight crept through the curtains, and looked over at Mac. He was on his side next to her, his fingers laced together with hers and his body barely covered by the sheets. She leaned over and kissed him, and got a moan from him in return.  
As he rolled onto his back she couldn't help but notice his state of arousal.  
'Good morning' she whispered, running her hand over his chest and wrapping her leg around his.  
'Hello beautiful' he replied, kissing her and pulling her body against his side. 'Er…sorry about…that'  
'I'm as turned on as you are.' Jo took his hand and let him feel how wet she was for him.  
Knowing she wanted him as much as he wanted her instantly made him harder.  
'We don't have to; you don't have to have sex with me to keep me. I'm yours, whatever' He had to tell her that, he had to make sure that she would never sleep with him through a sense of obligation. He only wanted to take what she wanted to give freely.  
'I know. I want you' she purred, running her hand down to his impressive erection and stroking it.  
'I want you too, so much Jo' he replied, pushing his hips up to meet her downward movements. She knew she had stopped him before he'd come last night, and he hadn't made even a moan of complaint, he deserved this.  
She scooted down the bed and her mouth joined her hand around him. She loved the sharp inward breath he took and the shudder that rocked his body.  
'Jesus Jo' he breathed, tangling his fingers in her hair and slowing her pace down 'Carry on like that and I won't last long' She responded by looking up at him, his cock still in her mouth, and winked. He didn't stand a chance.  
Moments later he warned her loudly that he was going to come but she didn't care, she wanted him to come in her mouth, and seconds later she got what she wanted. Swallowing it all she then licked her lips for good measure.  
'You…my God…' he said breathlessly, pulling her into his arms.  
'You like?' she grinned  
'Very much, but it can't have done much for you'  
'I stopped you last night, I owed you that one. Next time we go together, deal?'  
'Deal' he laughed, holding her against him. He realised in that moment that he never wanted her to leave his arms again.  
'Jo, would you…'  
'Yes'  
He laughed '…you don't know what I'm going to say!'  
'Whatever it is, yes' she stretched her body and curled up at his side once more, trailing her fingers over his chest.  
'Good, I'll get you a key cut today and we'll start moving your stuff in'  
'Do you mean…are you asking me to move in with you?'  
'I would've, if you'd let me finish. Is it still a yes now that you know what the question was?' he asked in hope more than expectation.  
'Yes' she whispered, swallowing back happy tears. 'Yes' she repeated over and over between kisses that started on his chest and worked their way up to his lips while her hips straddled his thighs.  
'Again?' he asked.  
'Please' she purred in his ear, she wanted him so much her body ached for him. He doubted he could manage it again so soon, but his body ignored his brain and he was hard again for her.

The sex was incredible, but what Mac loved the most was seeing her trust in him every time she let him love her, every time she let him hold her, and every time she looked at him the way she did.


End file.
